


Moon Crazed

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Pups, Running Away, Sorry Not Sorry, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: When Dean is promised to wed an Elder, he runs away and finds more than he ever imagined.





	Moon Crazed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/128279.html?thread=44302359#t44302359
> 
> My Kinktober today was Bestiality.

Dean looked to the sky and stopped. The sun was high over his head and he had been running since before the moon had set. He hoped he was far enough and deep enough into the woods to enjoy a quick break.

He couldn't believe his fucking family. He had presented as an Omega on his 12th birthday. That wasn't a big surprise, Sammy had always been the more aggressive of the Winchester boys. Yes, his dad was a macho Alpha and his mother a lovely Beta. That didn't mean shit when it came to classifications.

His dad had hem-hawed and threw out several suitors. Deeming them not good enough to have a Winchester Omega. He was almost 13 when he finally came into milk. Which meant he was obligated to mated. He had thought his father would pair him with Castiel or perhaps Crowley, but when he came in and announced that Dean would be the third 'bride' to Elder Zachariah, Dean knew he had to get the hell out of dodge. 

Elder Zachariah had gone through a new Omega every few years. Usually killing them in a fit of anger when they weren't pregnant or pregnant with a girl. He would rather starve to death or die due to the elements than be that sadistic fucker's anything. He knew his mom and dad were pleased with the pairing, pleased with the elevation of status that would come, but Dean was not going to have any of it. They would likely be punished if they couldn't find him, and he found that he had stopped caring for them. 

He groaned and rubbed his empty stomach, he hadn't grabbed any food or clothes and had only found a few berries. It looked like he would die of starvation. He closed his eyes and leaned up against a tree, too tired to move anymore. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but there was no mistaking the sharp wolf teeth tugging on his wrist. The wolf was either trying to cart him off or wake him up. He opted to believe the former, as the first one was not pleasant to think on.

He allowed the large black wolf to lead him, rather than drag him to wherever it was the wolf had decided was his 'kill' zone. Whenever Dean would stumble, the wolf would slow down, but be no less insistent.

When they got to the mouth of a cave, he was sure this was it, this was where he would die, especially with the wolf pushing him from behind. Except, when he got inside, there was no blood or bones, just two weak pups crying in hunger.

Dean turned his head to look at the wolf, "Where is your mate?" His mate should be here raising her pups. An Alpha male wolf can hunt, but he couldn't feed pups. He frowned when the black wolf covered his face and whined. 

He got it, there was no mate and his pups were starving. He was thankful that there were only 2 pups. He threw off his loose-fitting shift that was in the way. He gathered the white pup to his left breast and the black one to his right and sighed when they started to suckle.

As per the rules, because he had no infant brother or sister in need, he had not been milked, ever. Feeling the needy pups drain his tender tits was near orgasmic. He smiled at the Alpha as he looked on, ensuring that Dean would not hurt his pups. Dean fell asleep to the pups suckling, feeling safe in the presence of the kind wolf.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The Alpha wolf looked on as the human fed his pups and fell asleep. He had been lucky to find someone to feed his pups so soon after the hunters had killed his mate. He had lost most of the litter to the hunters. His mate had only managed to save these pups. She had been shot along with the remaining four pups.

He had been devastated, especially as he watched his remaining pups grow weaker. He had set out in a rage, determined to kill the first human he came across. Except, he could not kill this sad green eyed human. He looked like he was ready and willing to die.

When he smelled the milk, everything in his mind flipped. Mother moon had delivered him a way to save his pups. As he gathered and pushed the human toward his den, he could tell that it was giving up, and he didn't want that. He wanted the human to fight to live, to be strong enough for his pups.

When the human said something, he didn’t understand it, but he got the gist. Happily, so did the human. His tail thumped as his pups were fed from the human's full teats. He would have to hunt and feed the human to make sure it was safe and its milk would be nutritious.

As the human slumbered, he slipped free of the den in hunt of the human's next meal. A rabbit for him and one for the human should work.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Dean stretched and yawned. That was the best sleep he had had since he presented as an Omega. He looked down at the wolf pups and smiled.

"You two, need a name. Let's see. You are Yin," he informed the black wolf pup. "Which would make you Yang. Not very original, but it is what I could come up with on the spot. Thank you for draining me dry. I'm not as sore. Now, where is Papa?"

He felt silly for talking to the wolves like that, but if he was going to feed them, they needed to get used to the sound of his voice. When he heard a twig snap, he gathered Yin and Yang and hid them behind his back. He let out a sigh of relief when the Alpha wolf entered the den. "You sacred me, Papa. We'll have to figure out a way to signal it's us. I was afraid it was a bear or something after the cubs. Oh, I named the pups, meet Yin and Yang," he said proudly.

The wolf tilted his head and dropped the hares on the floor in offering.

"For me? Let me go use the woods and gather some wood. I'll be right back."

Dean rushed to empty his bladder and gather some wood. He gave a small whoop when he came across a sharp stone. The one good thing about living in that tiny community is that he had been required to gather food and skin the small animals for dinner.

He wasn't sure why, but he was happy being in the den with Papa and the pups. Really, his mind rarely made sense to anyone. He made a clicking noise as he approached the den. He was glad that Papa had not torn into the rabbits, they would need the pelts to help keep the pups warm at night.

He quickly skinned and beheaded Papa's rabbit. He handed it to him before he set about making a small fire at the entrance before skinning and roasting his own meal. He smiled as Yin and Yang crawled to him. "Hungry again? Poor babies," he said as he got to his elbows and knees to see if the pups would be up to suckling from him as he ate. When they couldn’t he set his food to the side, and once again gathered them to his breasts. He looked to Papa and smiled. "I'll have to get water after they eat. I should have done it earlier, sorry. I'm Dean, by the way, nice to meet you Papa."

Dean felt at ease in the den. He didn’t know if this was his place, but he knew he had a place here. At least until Yin and Yang were strong enough to hunt with Papa. So, he felt his place was secure for the next 2 to 3 months. Maybe longer.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Papa watched the human, Dean, as it called his pups Yin and Yang. They were growing and it would seem that the human, loved his pups and they adored their new mother. He had thought he would have to trap the human to make it stay, but even when he left the den, he came back. He left the den to dispose of his waste and clean the fur it peeled off the daily catch and to gather wood to make the den warm at night.

Papa could only pant in approval as the human used the fur to build a nest for him and the pups. The human bitch was a good provider for his pups and went to great lengths to keep them safe. Dean had even killed a hunter when it shot at the den.

Papa had drug the body to the river and did his best to erase the blood while Dean cuddled the pups. This human was good for the pack and he was determined to mate the human.

He started slow, licking Dean's feet and ankles as the pups fed causing his bitch to laugh. He cleaned him from head to toe, making sure to clean his bitch hole. He wasn't built like a wolf bitch, but Papa didn’t mind. Dean tasted sweet and good.

This ritual happened every time the pups were fed until Dean didn’t wiggle or laugh at being cleaned. Papa made sure to clean his opening a little longer each time. The time before this, wetness had dripped down on his tongue. Dean had whimpered, but stayed still, like a good bitch should.

He felt that Dean was finally ready. He could tell he was nervous, but this was going to happen. Papa was going to declare the pup's mother.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Dean squirmed every time Papa cleaned him. He didn't know if his smell was offensive to the wolf or if he was just scent marking him. This last time, when Papa had cleaned him until his juices flowed, he had to sit and think. He knew this time, it had been on purpose and he needed to make sure he wanted this. Because once Papa had fucked him, he would be a ruined human omega, only good for Papa and other wolves to breed. He wasn't in heat, yet, but knew it would hit him once the pups were weaned.

Papa might not know it, but this would be it for Dean and he would kill any bitch that tried to take his place. He looked over at the muscular black wolf and gave a small nod. He wanted this. He would be the Alpha's mate and bare his pups when the time was right. He loved Yin and Yang and actually was looking forward to making the pack larger. Before he knew it, his boys would be ready to claim their own bitch and start their own pack. 

He wasn't ready for that, but he was ready for Papa to claim him, body and soul.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Papa waited until the full moon was high in the air and his pups were taking a snack from their mother to finally claim his bitch. He licked at the opening until the juices flowed. His bitch looked back, smiled, and spread his legs in invitation. He didn’t need to be told twice. He hopped on Dean's back and thrust blindly for the wet opening. He jumped a little when he felt his bitch grab his dick and guide it to his cunt.

Once inside, all bets were off. Dean was so tight around his cock, tighter than any previous bitch he had fucked, and he howled so beautifully. 

It had been a while since Papa had indulged in a bitch, but this was his mate. He could indulge to his heart's content. Which was forever, since he didn’t have to worry about pups. Yin and Yang would carry his line. He felt his knot forming and he fucked faster and harder.

Claiming his mate under mother moon had been the right decision. He howled as he knotted Dean and once Dean was squeezing his knot harder, he bit the back of his neck, fully claiming his pup's human mother.

He gave the wound tiny licks as he felt something click inside. This was not a wolf mating, it was more, it was special.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A year later, Dean wrinkled his nose and moaned as he stood to relieve himself outside of the den. Yin and Yang still stopped by often. Fascinated with their mother's stomach and breasts. Dean laughed as Papa rushed to stand beside him. The alpha had rarely left his side since he had become pregnant. He did wonder what his children would look like. It was funny, this had all happened because he was running away from a mating.

Well, mother moon guided him to where he was needed and wanted. He couldn’t imagine being happy with any mate except Papa.

~Fin~


End file.
